


The Extended 'Family'

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Married life with Rinku, Muni, and the two cats that follow them everywhere.
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Oonaruto Muni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Extended 'Family'

**Author's Note:**

> I see that Muni got herself a character and relationship tag. That's good! Now I must continue to try and make everyone love these two together. It's my new goal in life.

Going to bed at midnight was a usual occurrence for the married couple. Being adults meant having to go to bed at responsible times, or at least at times that were only a _little_ irresponsible. That didn't mean they slept through the night, though. For Rinku, she had learned that being married to her childhood friend Muni meant accepting a couple more furry bundles of joy, and the mischief they got up to at night.

She was first woken up at two, whining as she felt one of Minu's cats crawling on her back. Though she was able to fall asleep right afterwards, she rolled over onto her back and was woken up shortly afterwards by assumedly the same cat flopping down on her face. Her face was full of fluffy fur, whose color she couldn't distinguish in the dark. Considering how fluffy it was, though, she had a feeling it was Euterpe.

"Euterpe... My faaace..." she mumbled into her fur, getting a quiet mew in response. She was having trouble breathing, but she felt bad about moving the cats when they were comfortable. It was a trait she had picked up from Muni, who _never_ moved the cats if they were resting somewhere. Only if it was for an emergency did she do so. Once, she had seen Muni laying on the couch for three hours because Lethal had decided her lap was the best place to take an afternoon catnap.

Euterpe only laid on her face for about a minute before stepping off. Apparently her face wasn't comfortable enough. "Well that was mean!" She liked breathing properly, but why wasn't her face good enough, huh?! Her jokingly-annoyed exclamation must've been heard through Muni's sleep, as she rolled over and grumbled. However, her eyes didn't open, and she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

"So cute," she whispered, immediately smiling. Muni was always adorable, but she was _super_ adorable when she was sleeping. Clad in her pink pajamas, she looked like she wasn't dealing with any troubles. That was the way she liked to live her life, and she always wanted Muni to do the same. It was times like those that she wanted to do her famous cliched Happy Around dance, but it was two in the morning and Muni would make her sleep on the cat bed again.

She rolled over and closed her eyes, then opened them back up and stared at the door. The one light on in the living room bathed Lethal, who was standing in the entranceway and staring at her. She stared back, slightly unnerved at the way he wouldn't blink. He _did_ blink sometimes, but it was a rare sight, almost of the Loch Ness variety. Actually, she once thought she had seen a sea monster in the water back when she lived in Africa. It had been a hippo, though, and she got in trouble for trying to swim out to play with it.

"Shoot, I have to pee..." Reluctantly Rinku rolled out of bed, leaving the comforts of her covers and being hit by the cold of the house. Her pajamas were not equipped for this. With blurry vision, she stumbled into the bathroom, whining and hiding her eyes when she turned on the lights. If only humans had the same night vision that cats did. Her eyes were barely open as she sat down on the toilet, Lethal padding in and brushing against her legs.

"Lethal, why must you watch me pee? You're a little creeper, aren't you?" He just stared up at her, blinking once, then meowing in that deep timbre of his. Rubbing against her legs in the opposite way, he started circling around the toilet, like a cat shark preparing to attack his prey. She was still unsure of how Muni dealt with having no privacy with her two cats around, but they were so adorable she could never be mad at them. Instead, she just gave them little kisses on their heads and called them little creepers until Muni pouted at her.

She finished in the bathroom, Lethal continuing to rub against her legs as she washed her hands. Both of the cats were affectionate, but Lethal just loved to rub against their legs and follow them everywhere. He followed her back to bed, but as soon as she laid down, he left for the greener pastures of the living room. It was probably time for middle of the night shenanigans, which was an honorable venture to be honest.

Luckily, she was able to fall back asleep pretty quickly, but a full night of sleep was not to be. At six, she was woken up by some rustling at her feet. She sat up with her eyes shut, hearing what sounded like a low huff and some whining. The cats were fighting again, weren't they? They liked to play fight a lot, which she had been super concerned about originally. The first time she had seen it, she threw herself between them and scared them both off. An amused Muni had to tell her that they did that from time to time, and it was a good form of exercise and bonding. Strangely, Muni didn't seem to want to wrestle with her for some bonding time of their own.

Her eyes slowly opened as she laid down at the opposite end of the bed. Euterpe and Lethal looked like they were hugging each other, batting at each other's foreheads with their paws. Even the play fighting they did was adorable: that was the superpower of cats. She watched them roll around with each other, then fall apart and run out of the room, one after the other. With a groan, she let her head fall down and fell asleep with her feet on her pillow.

Finally, _finally_ she slept without feline interruption. She woke up for good a couple hours later, forgetting for a few seconds that she was sleeping the wrong way. Moving back to her pillow, she was stopped by the most adorable sight possible. Lethal had climbed into bed at some point in the past two hours, apparently having finished wrestling and deciding it was time for a nap. His choice of bed was _their_ bed, his chin resting on Muni's arm. While she was still asleep, Muni must have realized one of her precious kitties was next to her, as she had loosely wrapped her other arm around him, gently hugging him.

"So... cute!" she squealed as quietly as she could, unable to resist peppering Muni's face with kisses. As gentle as she tried to be, her kisses still roused Muni from sleep. She yawned and opened her eyes, looking up at her with a pout. Then she looked down and noticed Lethal sleeping on her arm. Immediately her pout turned into a soft smile as she kissed him on the top of his little head. "Aww, you're cuddling!"

"Yeah, so?" She was blushing, but her smile didn't go away. The cats kept her mouth curled upwards. "They're looking for warmth, so of course they're going to come into bed. It's the warmest place in the house." Smiling brightly, Rinku wrapped her arms around Muni. Somehow it didn't make Lethal jump out of bed. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I want warmth too!" That got a laugh out of Muni, who just rolled her eyes and pressed back against her, the two of them sharing warmth beneath the covers. There was a tiny meow behind Rinku, and she looked over her shoulder to see Euterpe had jumped onto the bed. "Ooh, looks like someone wants some warmth too! Are you a good kitty?" She let go of Muni and rolled over to start petting Euterpe, who meowed loudly in response. "Good kitty! Very good kitty!" Though Euterpe ducked her head down, she was still able to kiss her on the top of her head.

"I knew you'd like the cats eventually," Muni remarked as the two of them cuddled with the cats. 

"You were right," Rinku replied, smiling happily. Having her wife and their two cats all in the same bed was paradise. The amazing sights of Africa and Japan didn't compare to what she had in her life right then. Ooh, maybe that could be a song! "They're just like monkeys!"

"... They're _what_ now?"


End file.
